Letters from Home
by AngelicLostSoul
Summary: Germany and Prussia have an older sister named Venessa who is just an ordinary human. She's feeling lonely and decided to write her brothers some letters. A little OOC, AU, and Venessa is my OC. Pre-GerIta and Pre-PruCan.
1. Venessa to Gilbert

**Hi! I'm AngelicLostSoul. I was bored in history class and when I'm bored I write fanfiction and this is what came out. I have several more letters to post after this and if I get enough reviews I'll post more. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dear Gilbert,

I miss you dearly. I know that your awesome skills are needed elsewhere but that doesn't stop me from wishing. I hope you're taking good care of yourself. My old friend Samuel came over for a visit yesterday. I think you know him. He's the tall one with shaggy blond hair and green eyes. I don't know why he wanted to come over after what happened between him and Ludwig last time. Speaking of our dearest younger brother, how is he? I haven't heard from him in awhile. If you see him tell him hello for me and that he needs to have more fun. He never changes does he? Oh well. I wonder why the two of you are countries while I'm just a boring old human sometimes. Not that it changes anything, I'm still your older sister. Speaking of which I've got the perfect Christmas gift for you. Don't ask what it is because it's a surprise you'll just have to wait and see. The last thing I want to tell you is that I went to the doctor yesterday and my condition is improving! Perhaps I'll be cured at the end of the year! I sure hope so. Well I'll see you soon.

Love,

Vanessa Beilschmidt

(Your awesome Older Sister)

* * *

**Please review... I'll give you free cyber Mochis :)**


	2. Gilbert to Venessa

**Yay! I finished typing the next chapter! If you see any mistakes please let me know, it would be appreciated. **

**I own nothing but my brain, my crappy laptop, and ****Vanessa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Nessa,

I miss you too. You're right about them needing my awesomeness. Today Ludwig nearly killed a little Italian we work with. I had to step in and save him. I definitely remember Samuel. He's the one Ludwig tried to shoot, right? He's pretty cool... Maybe he has a crush on you? Kesesesese! I hope you aren't wasting your energy worrying about Ludwig and the awesome me because you have nothing to worry about. Except Ludwig getting a paper-cut due to all the work he does. I told him what you said and he rolled his eyes and said and I quote, "Crazy older siblings...why me?" Before telling me to write that he'll try. I don't believe it at all so I'm going to hide his paper work tonight and he'll have to go to the bar with me in order to get it back. And about what you said about not being a country... don't worry to much about it. You are the most awesome older sister ever, country or not. You have me as a little brother so of course you're awesome. Speaking of awesome things, I am extremely curious about this gift you have gotten for me. Can you at least give me a hint at what it is? Although if you are cured that would be gift enough. Ludwig has been worried sick about you while we've been gone, though he'll never admit it. I was a little worried but I knew you were to awesome to die over something lame like a stupid disease. We should be home for Christmas so I'll see you soon.

Your awesome brother,

Gilbert Beilschmidt

(The Former Prussian Empire)

* * *

**I like reviews like America likes burgers ;)**


	3. Ludwig to Venessa

**Here is another chapter, I hope you all like it! And guess what I finally got a new laptop so now I can post more! **

* * *

Dearest Nessa,

Gilbert said you are doing better. I hope you know how worried he's been. He would ask me everyday if I thought you would get well and how we would be able to go on if you didn't. Aside from that I would like you to explain exactly what you mean by "more fun". Gilbert offered to help but knowing him it would most definitely end with trouble. He did mention that that dummkopf Samuel is bothering you again. If you need it there is a Luger P08 under my pillow in my room. The ammo is in the top drawer of my dresser. You could also call Vash, I'm sure he would be willing to help you out. I hope the gift you got Gilbert lives up to his expectations, he won't shut up about it. We should be home for Christmas so don't be surprised. I love you dearly and can't wait to be home.

Your youngest brother

(though it doesn't mean anything)

Ludwig Beilschmidt

The Federal Republic of Germany

* * *

**I'm sorry about how short it is but to make up for it I'll be posting two more chapters today. **

**Please Favorite and Review!**


End file.
